A Very Long Bus Ride
by redroseinsanity
Summary: It's only a two hour bus ride for their class trip but somehow Adrien and Marinette are feeling like it's one very long journey. Adrienette on a bus? YES. Lots of fluff because enclosed spaces are the best places for feelings to develop. Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**I actually got this idea from a Gossip Girl episode heh please don't judge and I hope you like it!**

 **It's a class trip kind of thing but I only have the bus ride planned. If you like it, I can make it a two or threeshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own my inspiration please don't rub it in.**

* * *

Marinette skidded into school clutching a box of macaroons and nearly crashed into Alya who yelped.

"Marinette! Where have you been? I thought you weren't going to show up? Thank god the bus hasn't arrived yet!" Alya exclaimed, frantically pushing up her glasses and gesticulating wildly. _Well, I was up at three in the morning thanks to an akuma attack_ , Marinette thought and searched for an excuse other than 'I overslept' seeing as she had used that twice last week already.

Alya's eyes widened as she spotted the box and she interrupted Marinette's train of thought when she whispered, "Please tell me those are macaroons, your dad makes the best ones I've ever had PLUS they're a symbol of our friendship!" She seized Marinette's arm and shook it for emphasis.

"If I say yes, will you forgive me for being late?" Marinette asked, laughing and felt herself being pulled into a giant hug by Alya.

"Girl! I wasn't even angry with you! I was just worried you'd miss out on a chance to spend an entire day with your precious Adrien!" Alya's voice turned singsong, "And imagine, you get to be in the same bus as him for two whole hours, wait no, four including the ride back!"

Marinette blushed and swooned, _The whole day just being with Adrien thanks to this wonderful thing called field trip. And I might even get to sit near him on the bus!_

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one with that idea...

"Sabrina, you can sit there with my bags and save a seat in case I buy anything later. My shopping bags can't go on the floor, you know." Chloe's obnoxious voice made Marinette wince from her seat. She and Alya had gotten seated pretty fast and Nino grinned as he dropped into the pair of seats across the aisle from them. Marinette's heart started pounding, _Mon dieu_ , _was Adrien going to sit right next to her? Okay, with an aisle in between but still!_

Nino shared a conspiratorial look with Alya as he turned to Marinette, "Adrien's late, but I'm saving this seat for him!" Marinette blushed as she stammered an 'okay' before eying Alya suspiciously.

Meanwhile, Chloe had placed herself in the seat behind Nino and tapped her foot anxiously. Marinette did not like the look on the blonde girl's face, she had seen that look before and knew that Chloe was probably up to something.

True enough, a rumpled Adrien stumbled up the bus with a few minutes to spare before the bus left and Marinette heaved a sigh of relief. She had been worried that he wasn't even going to show up. Apparently, this was the moment that Chloe had been waiting for and she intercepted Adrien just as he was folding himself into the seat that Nino had saved for him.

"Adri-chou," She whined, "Sit with meeee! I saved you a seat and I'm sure we have so much to talk about that by the time we get there, we'll be closer than ever." Ignoring Adrien's protests, she half dragged him into the seat next to her and clamped a vicelike hand on his arm.

Adrien looked miserable as he waved to his friends and nodded stiffly in response to Chloe's incessant chattering. _Noooo!_ Marinette wailed internally, _Now I won't even get to look at him because he's behind me!_

And so both Adrien and Marinette wallowed in self pity for a good half hour of the journey until Alya poked Marinette, "Mari, I'm hungry!" She pouted and her fingers inched towards the box on Marinette's lap. Jolted, Marinette smiled, "Of course! Here, Alya, you get the first one."

Giggling at Alya's squeals of glee, she reached over to Nino and waved the open box, feeling much happier as his face lit up. Taking a deep breath, she held the box out to Adrien who shot her a huge smile as he helped himself to one.

Focusing on the way Adrien looked directly at her to say 'thank you, Marinette!' and way his expression morphed into one of sheer bliss as he bit into the macaroon, Marinette didn't even hear Chloe say, "Ugh, all this low quality fattening food, don't eat it, Adri-chou!"

Apparently, Adrien didn't either because he shyly asked for another, telling her to thank her parents and convey his adoration for the treats. Marinette blissfully accepted the thanks on behalf of her parents as she made a mental note to thank them herself for the chance the macaroons had given her to talk to Adrien!

Now in a much better mood, Marinette settled into her seat and selected a caramel flavoured one for herself and began happily munching on it.

Adrien stared.

 _Wow, have I noticed her lips before? They're so... so... lovely,_ Adrien watched, mesmerised as Marinette took a bite out of her macaroon and sighed with pleasure. He blushed as his gaze traced the contented curve of her lips and drank in the pale pink that dusted her cheeks. _I've never seen her like that before...She's usually so flustered and red but now she looks like a fairy or something... All radiant...This feels wrong though, I probably shouldn't be staring._

He tried to pull his eyes away and actually listen to what Chloe was saying when he noticed the crumbs at the edges of her mouth and his fingers twitched with an inexplicable urge to wipe them off with his thumb. His breath caught for a moment, imagining the feel of her soft lips as his thumb grazed over them.

 _HANG ON A SECOND_ , _what is up with you? You love Ladybug, are you insane?_ Adrien wrenched his eyes away guiltily and stared at Nino instead who was staring at Alya in turn. Adrien chuckled and took a deep breath, _Okay, no, Marinette is just a friend. I just noticed that she's pretty, nothing wrong with that. Besides, Ladybug is still the only one for me, that's for sure._

He turned back to Chloe who had seemingly given up since he had stopped responding to her and had begun using her phone. He wondered if he could sit next to Nino now that Chloe wasn't even interested in him but decided that it was probably too rude. _Maybe on the way back, I'll use Nino as a human shield and ensconce myself in a fortress of isolation!_ Okay, maybe sitting next to Chloe wasn't very good for his mental health, Adrien shook his head and sighed.

And then caught sight of Marinette's glowing cheeks as she waved her slim hands in the air obviously excited about something as she spoke in dulcet tones with Alya. The pair exploded into giggles and Adrien found himself staring once more at Marinette's button nose and shining blue eyes.

This was going to be a very long bus ride.

* * *

She needed to pee. She'd been watching the bus lavatory door and the moment it swung open Marinette sprung up. As Rose trotted back to her seat, Marinette started toward the bus toilet at the back and stumbled when the bus made an abrupt turn.

She had already been shaky while trying to walk in a moving vehicle and as she was flung to one side, she tried to grab on to a seat for stability and missed... Falling straight into Adrien's lap.

For a second, they both stared at each other in surprise. Marinette blinked, unable to process that she was sitting in her crush's lap. Adrien blinked, unable to process that the extremely warm, soft creature in his lap was Marinette. Alya took a photo.

"OhmygoshI'msosorry, I-toilet-the bus- I couldn't-um-I'm ah" Marinette was as red as a tomato and torn between dying from shame and dying from the sheer ecstasy of being so close to Adrien as she floundered for words.

The golden haired teen was pink as well, "It's okay, it's was an accident. Are you okay?" He scanned her for bruises but she looked fine, if not extremely flustered. It was kind of cute.

Most of the class had fallen asleep, including Chloe, thank goodness, so only a couple of people other than Alya witnessed this and they smiled into their laps, filing it away to tell their friends later.

The bus driver took that moment to brake suddenly at a red light and Adrien automatically held onto Marinette, afraid she would go flying again. Marinette had just as instinctively clutched at his shoulders, emitting a squeak as she felt warm hands on her waist.

Something hitched in Adrien's chest as he stared at Marinette, her wide blue eyes locked on his and her gentle hands clinging to his shoulders. There was something achingly familiar about this, about her. Her warm weight, her grip and that look they shared, he knew this. But from where?

Marinette wanted to hit the pause button and stay in Adrien's lap forever. Her breathing sped up as her heart pounded wildly, _My God, I'm in Adrien's lap, he's gorgeous and I'm touching him. I'M TOUCHING ADRIEN OH LORD_ , _this is amazing. He feels muscled wow, the fencing really does my god, Marinette, pull yourself together, you need to get off his lap, what are you even doing right now, you can't stay in his lap! What if he hates you?_

She made stammering apologies as she scrambled out of his lap and nearly tripped trying to stand back up when she felt a warm hand steadying her as she found her bearings and finally stood properly.

Looking down, she saw a hand wrapped around her arm, supporting her as the bus began to move again. A hand that was attached to the most handsome boy in the world who was currently looking at her very intently, she tried not to swoon. The boy in question was slightly sorry for her to go (and guilty for feeling sorry), but mainly relieved. Any longer in his lap and things might have started to get a little awkward.

By the time she made it back from the loo to her seat, her cheeks had cooled and her heartbeat was back to normal rates. But one look sneaked back at Adrien made her face burn and her pulse race all over again.

Trying to calm an extremely excited Alya, she chanced another look at Adrien and froze as she realised he had been staring at her. Their gazes met again and both of them flushed simultaneously, Marinette spun back to face forward, her heart doing flips in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to memorise that look on Adrien's face. Something that she couldn't quite place and yet, was somewhat familiar... Something like amused tenderness.

She took a deep breath as she settled back into her seat.

This was going to be a _very_ long bus ride.

* * *

 **So much fluff but god, how cute are these two?**

 **I have half a mind to write another chapter about the bus ride back or even about the class trip. Or I could just leave it like this.**

 **Let me know what you'd like and I'll do my best to do it!** **And I'd love to hear what you thought about this. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, feedback is great!**

 **And thank you so much for reading. Y'all are the best.**

 **-Redrose**


	2. Way Too Short a Bus Ride

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, for reading and for asking for more. I'm having so much fun writing fluff for these two sillyheads and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

 **I'm not French so I apologise in advance if anything here is inaccurate or ignorant of me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my self control since I have an exam in two days and I'm writing this instead HA.**

* * *

Marinette was happy-tired. She was exhausted both from the lack of sleep the night before and from the long day the class had spent in Chateau de Chantilly where they had a minor history lesson. Not only had the castle housed many royals and aristocrats, the Musee Conde within the chateau was home to some of the oldest art collections in France.

But she had spent the day in the company of her friends, including Adrien and she had almost gotten used to him enough that her words came out more or less in the right order!

 _So much beauty and inspiration_ , she mused as she wandered around the Chantilly Forest. Their teacher had given them the last hour to explore the place on their own and so Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette had decided to head to the forest which was exploding with lush vegetation.

As Nino and Adrien gamely provided commentary for Alya who was filming them, Marinette settled under a tree that was dripping red and gold leaves with a happy sigh. With the rich fall hues in mind and inspired by the art in the museum, particularly the Renaissance pieces, she took out her sketchbook as designs began taking shape in her head.

After acquiescing to several photos for Alya, who had insisted on doing a mini photoshoot because 'the scenery is gorgeous, you're gorgeous, I take gorgeous photos', Adrien glanced over at Marinette and gulped.

Her petite figure was framed perfectly by the sprawling canopy of the tree she was under, her creamy skin and blue-shot ebony hair contrasting stunningly with the warm autumn colours around her. She looked like some sort of sprite out of a Greek myth and for a moment, Adrien could do nothing but gape at her.

 _Adrien, you need to get yourself together. Marinette is a friend. Your heart belongs to Ladybug,_ he warned himself, _Yeah but I'm just ah, looking at this artistically. This would make a great photo, yeah, maybe we could do actual photoshoots here. Anyway, I'm just saying that Marinette could be a model if she wasn't so interested in design._

Feeling more assured, he crunched over fallen leaves to her and quietly lowered himself next to her. For a moment, she didn't look up as she added the final touches to a dress that seemed to have the pattern of falling leaves.

"It looks amazing," he murmured and saw the tips of her ears turn pink but she met his gaze with an excited smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking of making the falling leaves part of an overskirt that's made of something gauzier, maybe tulle? And have the dress itself in more neutral tones while the leaves go in like an ombre of reddish gold," she beamed and explained enthusiastically.

Something caught in Adrien's heart, the way your sleeve snags on a doorknob, making you stop and turn back. This was different but also familiar. He rarely saw Marinette like this for all that she had been warming up to him. It was as though her passion overrode everything else, nerves and all, and as he gazed at the fire in her shining eyes, he could swear it was the same glint Ladybug had when she stood up to The Papillon.

Encouraged by the attentive look Adrien had on his face, Marinette continued discussing her designs, gesturing at her sketches when necessary and slowly, the pair fell into easy, sparkling conversation.

Marinette watched as Adrien threw back his head and laughed at something she had said. _I made Adrien laugh, me!_ She thought with delight. He was far easier to talk to than she expected with his sincere responses offered with twinkling eyes that had her thinking of another pair of green eyes.

 _Seriously, Mari? The one time you spend time with Adrien where you aren't making a fool of yourself and you end up thinking about Chat? He'd never let you live it down if he found out_ , she shook the wickedly gleaming cat eyes out of her mind just as Nino announced that they'd better start heading back to the meeting point.

Getting up first, Adrien proffered a hand to Marinette who took it with a blush and lightly hauled herself up, leaving Adrien wondering about her core strength since she had only exerted the slightest pressure on him when she stood up. On the other hand, Marinette was a teensy bit breathless from the feel of Adrien's warm hand in hers and she tried to cover her nerves by humming.

"Y avait du soleil ce jour-là/Je revois tout ça, c'est loin déjà…" The words escaped her softly and she was surprised when Adrien suddenly joined in for the next line, his warm voice surprisingly melding with hers effortlessly.

Unaware that Alya was secretly recording this, they continued with the song, her sweet voice blending with his in an almost perfect duet except for the fact that they were resolutely looking anywhere but each other. Nino rolled his eyes with an endearing smile, this was like a Disney movie or something, almost impossibly, toothache-inducingly sweet.

They finished the song just as the bus came into view and finally smiled bashfully at each other. Marinette was pink but bravely ventured, "My papa used to sing that to me when we went to the park. He's a great fan of Edith Piaf." Adrien smiled wistfully, wishing for even just one day where he had his father to himself rather than share him with the rest of the world.

"Ah, my mother used to sing it to me when I- when I was younger," his voice dropped to a bare whisper and Marinette had to restrain herself from giving him a hug. Instead, she dropped a comforting hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to catch his eye.

"You actually sing pretty well," her tone was light and looking into her blue eyes, he pulled himself out of lingering sadness as he grinned, "I know, I'm pretty meow-sically talented."

Her jaw dropped as she regarded him with wide eyes, "Did you just…" Her mind blanked _. Her Adrien made puns. Cat puns. Oh god, why did she have two guys in her life who just seemed to love puns? Why?_ She wailed internally. _Okay but that's fine, I've gotten used to Chat's puns, Adrien's are nothing!_

Adrien looked almost as stunned as her, mentally scolding himself for slipping into Chat mode with her. It seemed natural with Marinette, strangely enough. The care and concern he had seen in her eyes had reminded him so much of Ladybug that he had automatically responded as if he were with his Lady.

He was thinking about an adequate reply when she chuckled, "I didn't know you liked puns, Adrien." A small smile crossed his face as he began to valiantly defend puns and they spent the rest of the walk bantering about the use of puns.

As they approached the bus, Alya and Nino suddenly overtook them, scrambling up the bus which left Marinette and Adrien sharing a suspicious look; their friends were up to something. Marinette shrugged and clambered up the bus next, sighing when she saw the grand plan.

Alya and Nino sat together, too-innocent smiles on their faces as they pointedly ignored their friends. Marinette felt her face warming up as she turned to Adrien, ready to tell him that she was okay if he wanted to sit somewhere else although she sincerely hoped it wasn't with Chloe.

"Do you prefer the window or the aisle?" He asked heading to the pair of seats from across their friends. Marinette blinked. Oh. _Oh._ She was going to sit with Adrien _for two hours_.

"Anything," she squeaked, her previous calm deserting her. _She was going to talk to Adrien for two hours. Bask in his presence, breathe in his scent and feel the warmth coming from him. For two hours!_ She supressed a squeal and shared an excited look with Alya.

Plopping into the seat next to Adrien, her heart was doing flips as she gazed at him from under her lashes. _This is it! This is my chance to really talk to Adrien and-and-and make him realise that I'm not weird or anything!_

With this mission in mind, Marinette waited as the teacher took the attendance to make sure everyone was there. And fell asleep.

Adrien watched amused and with a surge of affection as her head slowly dropped onto his shoulder. And frowned slightly as his heart rate picked up. He was way too tired to fight with himself anymore today and his lips quirked up as he breathed in the scent of vanilla that clung to Marinette.

By the time he woke up, they were nearly back in school and Alya had about fifty photos of them asleep and leaning on each other. He didn't even remember falling asleep but he had been really tired after the lack of sleep and the long day.

He didn't know Alya managed to snap a picture of the tender look he gave the still sleeping Marinette before gently waking her up. Her dazed look was adorable and he felt himself smile even wider as he assured her that he didn't mind that she had fallen asleep, confessing that he had fallen asleep as well.

As the bus halted in front of the school, they disembarked and waved goodbye to each other. Not knowing that the either was thinking the exact same thing.

 _With a seating partner like that, that was way too short a bus ride._

* * *

 **Muahahahaha, I know the bus ride was too short *sighs wistfully* but it was too cute and I couldn't resist! Shameless Adrienette fluff, I know.**

 **Thank you for reading and that concludes this twoshot!**

 **Please let me know what you liked or any other feedback! Reviews make my day!**

 **-Redrose**


End file.
